


Cadet Blossom

by TwentySomethingTurd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentySomethingTurd/pseuds/TwentySomethingTurd
Summary: The gay rewrite of Disney's Cadet Kelly with a Riverdale spin.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cadet Blossom

Chapter One: Military School?!

“Vixens!” Cheryl’s voice carried to her pack of cheerleaders huddled in the gymnasium before her white sneaker clad foot crossed the threshold. Thirteen pairs of eyes turn to face their captain. “As competition is a mere six weeks away, we have  _ major _ catching up to do. Our practices have been lacking to say the least, and the routine has to get sharper. I am not a football captain; you all are not buffoon football players. We’re cheerleaders! The only thing sharper than our routines should be our eyeliner.” She cut a look at Amber as soon as she finished her sentence. The auburn-haired girl’s makeup looked like a clown or elderly grandma did it. 

The practice had gone smoother than the last couple, but that isn’t saying much. The other girls still had started complaining halfway through the routine. Cheryl would rather get a double root canal than listen to Tracy’s whiny voice complain about her legs cramping up. And Lucy saying she can barely breathe. Her title of captain, though, she wouldn’t give that up until she was forced to upon graduation. She dreaded that day, not because she didn’t want to leave this school, but because she knew that nobody would ever match her abilities as captain.

As she pulled her cherry red Cadillac up her elongated driveway, Cheryl let out a scoff. Her mother’s boyfriend was there. Not that she memorized his car; she couldn’t even if she wanted to, he had like two dozen that he switched between. She knew it was him because he was the  _ only person _ who dared to park in her parking place. Yes, she had her own parking spot. It was the one to the most center, far away from any tree that could possibly fall down on it. 

Cheryl was very particular about her Cadillac because it was the last thing her father bought her before he died in a car accident not even a year ago. Now, Cheryl wasn’t ignorant to the fact that her father, Clifford Cochrane Blossom, wasn’t the best guy in the world. She knew he had his hands in some less than legal dealings, but he was still her daddy. She was positive that he loved her and wanted the best for her. She wasn’t so sure about her mom.

To pour salt on her already gaping wound, about a week after her dad’s accident happened, her twin brother, Jason, ran away. She was literally all alone with her mom in their gigantic mansion. Not a fun time any way you spin it. That’s why she has put so much time into her classes and the Vixen’s routines. The more time out of that house and away from her mother the better. Speaking of her mother - she heard her shrill voice as soon as she broke through the barricade that was the thick, mahogany front door. 

“Cheryl, dear! Come to the kitchen, please!” Came the overly sweet tone that Penelope Blossom used anytime her new beau was around. Cheryl rolled her eyes and forced a just-as-sweet smile on her red painted lips. 

“Yes, Mummy?” She waltzed past the dining room into the kitchen to see Harold seated on the stool on one side of their personal bar and her mom standing on the other side smiling the biggest she’d seen her in a while. It didn’t necessarily look like a happy smile, but to be honest she didn’t know if her mom was capable of expressing joy. She gave Harold a friendly nod as she went over to the other end of the bar, technically in between the two of them. As far as she could be while still being deemed appropriate to maintain a friendly conversation. 

“Hal and I have the best news, Honey!” Came more of her mother’s shrill “joyous” tone. Cheryl didn’t say anything in response, expecting her mom to continue without prompt. What she wasn’t expecting was her mom to raise her hand a few inches from her face. She went practically wide eyed and cross eyed at once looking at a diamond at least three carats in size. 

“We are engaged!” Penelope continued. “He proposed to me last night during dinner.” Cheryl blinked, looking between her mother and her  _ soon to be  _ step-father. 

“Wow.” Was all Cheryl could force out of her suddenly dry throat.

“I know! Isn’t it just amazing?!” The older redhead raised her hand, her ring sparkling in the bright light. Cheryl didn’t know if her mother was talking about the ring or the engagement as a whole. 

To either, Cheryl would have to disagree, though. Neither were amazing. Not to her. That ring not only symbolized her mother’s  _ legal  _ (because again she wasn’t sure her mom could have an emotional attachment to anything) attachment to another man that wasn’t her father, but it also meant permanent change. Cheryl didn’t do well with change. If this was how long it took her mother to enter a new relationship and get  _ engaged _ , she knew that it wouldn’t be long before the nuptials. 

“I know you’re dying to know when the ceremony is.” She really wasn’t. “Especially because you’re the maid of honor.” Oh, God no. Cheryl would normally reply with something along the lines of ‘Oh fuck no!’ along with a ‘You are some new kind of batshit crazy if you are actually interested in my mother.’ spit out at the groom to be. But surprisingly all that came out of her mouth was a squeak, “When is it?” followed by a full teeth grin that she hoped resembled a smile more so than a grimace.

If either of the adults in the room had an idea young Blossom felt anything but surprise and happiness for her mother neither showed it. 

“The end of the month!” Penelope answered, placing a hand to her chest. Man, she really was playing the part good. Cheryl’s grimace,  _ smile _ , got even wider. 

“Oh goody!” She shrieked out. She turned to Hal. “Welcome to the family, Harold!” She hugged him very briefly. “I am so  _ very _ honored to be your maid of honor. I hope you come to consider Thornhill yours as much as it is ours.” Technically, Thornhill was Cheryl’s. Her father left it to her in his will, much to her mother’s dismay. And Cheryl will rightly claim what is her’s and only hers as soon as she turns eighteen. Until then, she would deal. She had no other choice. 

“Well, thank you, Cheryl. But I’m not going to be staying here much. In fact I’ll be moving across the country after the wedding.” Oh, thank you, Jesus. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought. She would still have to deal with her mom, but she already did that. What was one more year? Cheryl felt her fake smile grow into a small genuine one. Until she saw her mom’s pick back up again.

“None of us will, Sweetheart.” What? 

“Excuse me?” Her fake polite smile was back. She noticed her mom’s eyes narrow in the slightest. A warning.

“Hal here has a very important job. He’s a commandant at St. John’s Academy. It’s a military high school. He runs it. So, after we get married we are  _ all _ moving to Wisconsin.” That’s when Cheryl had it. The weight of this whole conversation finally broke her. 

“I am  _ not  _ leaving my River Vixen’s and moving to Wisconsin! And I’m  _ definitely  _ not attending a fucking  _ military school _ ! Never going to happen. This is legally  _ my _ house and I’m not leaving it!” With saying her peace, Cheryl stomped her way up to her bedroom and flopped unceremoniously on her bed. It took her trying to rub the dust out of her eyes to realize that it wasn’t dust to blame at all. She was actually crying. She thought she had cried out all of the tears her body had in the past nine months. 

“She lasted longer than I thought she would. I’ll give her that.” Hal commented after the girl left up the stairs. That earned him a harsh glare from his soon to be wife. He was a quick learner and shut his mouth right away. Penelope’s eyes softened instantly. She made her way over to her fiance, giving him a quick shoulder massage. Getting out her initial anger on his always tense upper back muscles. She trailed her hands along the top of his back. 

“I’m going to go talk to her for a moment. I’ll be right back, Honey.” With seeing Hal nod, the older Blossom stalked up the stairs. When she got in front of her daughter’s bedroom door she knocked lightly ending with a soft “Cheryl?” She wasn’t sure if Hal could still hear her. She didn’t hear a reply from her daughter, but it didn’t matter. She left herself in a moment later. It was only as the door clicked shut that she let her true feelings show on her face. 

“Cheryl!” The older woman gritted out. The girl didn’t look up at her mother. 

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom!” Cheryl’s face was beat red still from crying, though no tears were left streaming down her face. The younger Blossom knew her mother and she wouldn’t stand for an outburst like that. She would follow her up to her room eventually. Her pride wouldn’t allow her mother to see her in the act of crying, though anyone with half a brain would know that’s what she was doing recently just by looking at her face. 

“Yes, mother?” Cheryl no longer kept her act up either.

“You ungrateful, little brat!” Her mother grit out again, keeping her voice low so Hal wouldn’t over hear their current conversation. She snatched up Cheryl’s chin in her hand none too gently. “Don’t you do that ever again! You hear me?” Cheryl didn’t nod. Penelope squeezed harder. 

“I’m not leaving my house. It’s  _ mine _ .” Cheryl mumbled out because her mom was still holding her chin. Penelope let go and laughed.

“You forget,  _ Dear _ , you are not eighteen yet. You are legally mine. And everything you have is under my control. Everything. That includes your trust fund. So, if I by chance, went over to the Riverdale court house and told them that ever since your father passed away I couldn’t afford to pay for Thornhill and the bills all by my lonesome. They’d side with me in an instant. I’m just a single mother trying to make ends meet.” Cheryl rolled her eyes at her mother’s story.

“Nice sob story, Mother. But you’re engaged and about to be married. Harold isn’t exactly poor.” Her mother nodded, appearing to be listening.

“True. But we aren’t legally married yet. I’m sure Hal wouldn’t mind postponing the wedding if it was for a good cause.” Cheryl narrowed her eyes, trying to assess her mother. The other Blossom’s face didn’t falter with the exception to her eyes crinkling a bit in the ends with a slight smirk that appeared.

“Your glare doesn’t scare me, Cheryl. You forget where you got that from.” There was a few minutes of silence between the pair.

“You’re going to move,  _ happily _ , to Wisconsin with Hal and I. You are going to attend St. John’s Military Academy for your last year of high school. And, most importantly, you are going to be the maid of honor in the wedding. You got it? Or else this house of yours will no longer be yours.” With that Penelope left Cheryl’s room saying nothing more. 

“Everything turn out okay?” Hal asked his fiancee as soon as she returned to the kitchen.

“I think Cheryl and I came to an understanding, yes. We have nothing to worry about. She’s very supportive of us.”


End file.
